The purpose of the present investigation is to determine whether a relationship exists between defects in sex steroid metabolism and certain diseases of the oral tissues. This will involve a study of the specific intracellular steroid receptors, continuation of the study of the metabolism of androgens, progestins and estrogens in these tissues, the measurement of enzyme activities and the effect of various drugs and other hormones (enzyme inducing agents) which influence steroid metabolism. This research will be carried out in both animal and in normal and diseased human tissues. It is hypothesized that one or more defects of steroid metabolism may be found in diseases of the oral tissues which may provide insight into the nature of these disorders. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rappaport, S.C., J. Vittek, K. Altman, G.G. Gordon, and A.L. Southren, Sex differences in metabolism of androgens by human gingiva, J. Dent. Res. 55: B71, 1976. Vittek, J., S.C. Rappaport, K. Altman, G.G. Gordon, and A.L. Southren, Metabolism of androgens by human periodontal membrane, J. Dent. Res. 55:B71, 1976.